


Viking

by imagination



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con References, Slavery, Torture
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagination/pseuds/imagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>잔혹한 야만인 토르가 로키를 능욕합니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaintSam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintSam/gifts).



ㅡ너희 둘 앞으로 나와

수행인들을 순식간에 쓰러뜨린 야만인은 아직도 생피가 떨어지는 칼끝으로 정확히 로키와 로키의 옷을 입고 있는 시녀를 집었다.

로키는 고개를 깊이 숙인 채 걸어 나왔다. 선실 바닥에 진득하게 굳어가는 생피가 그의 구두에 달라붙었다. 로키는 사방에서 피어오르는 피냄새를 잊으려 애썼다. 지금과 같은 와중에 입덧이라도 하게 되면 그들이 로키의 정체를 알아차릴지도 몰랐다. 로키가 입은 활동하기 좋게 품이 낙낙한 시녀의 옷은 로키의 부른 배를 효과적으로 가려주었다.

임기응변 이였지만 어쩌면 먹힐지도 모른다. 로키는 질려있는 시녀와 눈빛을 교환했다. 토막 난 시체 사이를 걷는 동안 로키와 시녀는 파랗게 질렸다. 남자가 베어 넘긴 수행원 중에는 아직 살아 있는 사람들이 있었고 그런 그들을 타고 넘는 공포는 임산부와 마음여린 시녀가 감당하기에는 벅찬 것이었다.

두 사람이 야만인의 앞에 섰을 때 그의 뒤를 쫓아 들어온 바이킹들이 잔인한 눈을 빛내며 그런 둘을 주시했다. 그들은 섣불리 로키와 시녀에게 손을 대지 않았지만 그건 순전 눈앞의 남자 때문이었다. 그들의 대장으로 보이는 남자는 부관으로 보이는 남자에게 보고를 받은 뒤에야 칼을 갈무리해 넣었다. 이미 이선상은 그들의 차지였다. 로키는 머리를 깊게 조아리며 눈을 빚냈다.

 

ㅡ이런 이런 고귀한 레이디를 이런 꼴로 모시게 되어 송구스럽군요.

 

남자는 피로 물든 몰골을 가리켰고 과장되게 손을 들어 시녀에게 인사했다.  
시녀는 살짝 몸을 굽혀 인사를 받았다. 그 순간 남자의 푸른 눈이 빛났다.  
그것을 발견한 로키는 그의 손을 피하려 했지만 떠밀린 시녀와 함께 시체더미 위를 뒹굴었다. 피투성이가 된 시녀는 호화스러운 옷을 추슬렀고 로키는 저도 모르게 몸을 둥글게 말고 배를 보호했다. 로키가 순간의 실수를 눈치 챘을 때 남자는 다른 곳을 보고 있었다. 로키는 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
남자는 상황에 맞지 않는 유쾌한 웃음을 지으며 시녀의 팔을 잡아 당겼다.

 

ㅡ 제가 실수를 했군요. 퀸 로키 로피손

 

공손하게 그녀의 손등에 입을 맞춘 남자는 그녀를 일으켜 부하들에게 떠밀었다. 당황도 잠시, 굶주린 늑대처럼 달라붙는 남자들의 손에 의해 속옷 차림이 된 시녀는 날카로운 비명을 지르며 반항했지만 그뿐이었다.  
억센 바다 사내의 두터운 손가락이 그녀의 둔부 사이를 파고드는 것을 마지막으로 로키는 눈을 감았다. 로키 또한 남자들의 손에 의해 두 팔을 뒤로 돌려 묶여지고 그대로 떠밀려 선실을 밖으로 끌려 나갔다.  
피냄새를 머금은 차가운 바닷바람이 로키의 뺨을 할퀴었다.  
귀족의 호화스러운 선박을 강탈한 이들은 약탈품들을 모아 놓고 잔치를 준비했고, 그 중심에 로키와 시녀가 있었다.


	2. Chapter 2

그들은 시녀는 가판의 한가운데로 끌고 갔다. 그녀가 반항 할 때마다. 거친 사내들은 그녀의 뺨을 내려졌고 유두를 잡아 당겼다. 그녀의 하얀 살결은 금세 얼룩덜룩 물들었다. 그녀가 형틀에 묵일 때 그녀의 얼굴을 이미 형살을 알아보기 힘들 정도로 엉망이었다. 그녀를 고정시킨 남자들은 주변을 훤히 밝혔다.

일을 마친 남자들은 알몸인 그녀의 엉덩이를 내려쳤고 시녀는 형틀에서 벗어나려 몸부림 쳤지만 그것을 불가능 했다. 시녀는 풀어 헤쳐진 머리 사이로 로키는 보았다. 로키는 눈을 감았다. 그들이 무엇을 원하던 로키의 차례 또한 멀지 않았다. 로키는 거칠게 떠밀려 남자의 발치에 무릎 꿇려졌다. 시녀의 얼굴이 정면으로 보이는 그 자리는 로키에게는 고통 이였지만 남자는 그 자리를 고집했다.

 

ㅡ왕비님께는 죄송하지만 천한 천민이 귀족나리님의 속살 맛을 볼 기회는 그리 흔한 기회가 아니지요.

ㅡ안 그런가 여자

 

토르라 불린 야만인들의 두목은 약탈한 포도주를 병째 들이키며 로키의 의견을 물었었다.  
그는 독한 술 냄새를 풍기며 로키의 뺨을 움켜쥐었다. 그에게선 지독한 피냄새와 죽음의 냄새가 풍겼다. 로키는 대답대신 침묵을 선택했다. 그리고 그는 로키의 대답을 기다리지 않았다. 그저 간단히 손가락을 튕길 뿐이었다. 기다렸다는 듯이 시녀의 뒤로 남자들이 몰려들었다. 첫 번째 남자가 그녀의 하반신을 잡아 당겼고 그녀는 절규하며 형틀과 남자 사이에서 몸을 비틀었다. 잔치의 시작이었다.

.  
.  
.

그들은 로키가 고통을 외면하는걸. 허락하지 않았다. 열 번째 남자가 그녀의 뒤에 섰을 때 로키는 구토를 시작했지만 토르는 시녀를 채찍질 할 것을 명령했을 뿐이었다. 그 채찍질은 로키가 고개를 들 때까지 계속 되었다. 비명을 지르던 그녀의 눈은 빗발이 섰다. 남자들의 거친 움직임을 이기지 못한 그녀의 눈이 뒤로 돌아갈 때쯤 또다시 잔인한 채찍질과 냉수고문이 그녀에게 가해졌다. 그녀는 형틀에서 벗어나서도 두 다리로 쓰지 못하고 바닥에 쓰러졌다. 아직 그녀를 맛보지 못한 남자들이 아우성 쳤지만 토르를 좌중을 싸늘히 노려봐 그들을 원성을 잠재웠다. 그녀는 이제 팔다리가 묶인 채 무릎 꿇려졌다. 그녀는 초점 없는 얼굴을 들어 토르를 올려 보았다.

 

ㅡ기왕 이렇게 된 거 왕비님도 즐기게 해주지

 

토르는 가까이에 서있는 부하에게 지시했고 이를 드러내고 웃으며 사라진 부하는 늑대라고 해도 믿을 개를 끌고 나타났다. 그녀는 침을 흘리는 개들을 보며 파랗게 질렸다. 남자들은 시녀의 가랑이 사이와 입에 걸줄한 액체를 문질렀고 그것의 냄새를 맡은 개들은 미쳐 날뛰었다. 그녀는 핏발선 눈으로 외쳤다.

 

-난 왕비가 아니야 왕비는 저년이야!

 

로키는 등허리를 타고 흐르는 공포에 떨었다. 모든 것이 무너지는 순간이었다. 그러나 시녀의 폭로를 비난할 수 없었다. 그녀가 당하는 고통을 보면서도 뱃속에 있는 아이를 보호하고자 그녀의 불행에서 눈을 돌린 것은 로키였다.

 

로키는 등 뒤에선 부관 숨소리가 거칠어지는 것을 느꼈다. 남자들의 시선이 로키에게 와서 박혔다. 로키는 마른 침을 삼켰다. 부관은 로키의 팔을 잡아 그를 일으켰다. 토르의 손이 풍성한 치맛자락을 들치는 것을 느끼며 로키는 치욕적으로 눈을 감았다. 토르는 거친 손이 로키의 배를 더듬었다.

 

-확실히 그렇군. 아주 독한 년이야

 

토르는 두터운 혀로 자신의 입술을 축였다. 그는 눈이 즐거움으로 휘어졌다.

 

-그렇다고 네년이 그 꼴을 안당하는건 아니지

 

  
그의 말에는 웃음기가 담겨 있었다. 남자들 또한 따라 웃었다. 로키는 토르가 일부러 이런 연극을 꾸몄다는 걸 알 수 있었다. 시녀와 로키를 밀치던 그 순간 토르는 이미 눈치 챘던 것이다.

 

그저 그는 효과적으로 로키를 조롱하고 있었다. 무섭도록 잔인한 남자였다. 머리가 좋기까지 했다. 로키는 공포를 감출수가 없었다. 어찌 되었건 로키는 이남자의 수중에 떨어진 것이다. 남자가 로키를 통해 꾸미려하는 것이 무엇이든 로키는 이 남자를 이길 자신이 없었다.

 

토르의 허락이 떨어지자 시녀를 둘러싼 짐승들은 그녀의 몸을 타고 올랐다. 그녀는 이제 비명조차 지르지 못하고 짐승들에게 교미 당했다. 그런 그녀의 몸 위로 남자들이 던진 쓰레기가 쏟아졌다. 지옥 같은 광경이었다. 하지만 이 모든 것이 남자가 의도한 향연에 일부였다.

 

로키는 그 광경을 외면했지만 소리는 막을 수 없었다. 짐승의 거친 파운딩 소리와 시녀의 끊어질 듯한 숨소리가 로키를 따라왔고 로키는 공포에 질려 눈물을 떨구었다. 토르는 그의 뺨을 움켜쥐고 들어 올렸다.

 

  
\- 어때 여왕폐하 시녀의 자리를 대신하겠나?

 

  
로키는 말 대신 그의 반듯한 얼굴에 침을 뱉었다.  
날카롭게 들이켜지는 숨소리를 들으며 로키는 색이 짙어지는 토르의 눈을 똑바로 보았다.  
좌중이 조용해졌다. 그의 팔을 틀어진 부관에 손에 힘이 실리는 것을 느끼며 로키는 신음을 내뱉지 않기 위해 이를 악물었다. 로키는 각오가 되어 있었다. 여기서 더 나빠질 상황이란 없었다. 그러나 로키는 떨림을 감출 수 없었다.


	3. Chapter 3

토르는 로키의 반항을 신경 쓰지 않았다.  
거치적거리는 것을 쳐냈듯 손을 올릴 뿐이었다. 점점 로키는 토르의 폭력에 익숙해졌다. 침실에서 반항하지 않게 된 로키는 내려다보며 토르는 코웃음 쳤다. ‘여왕님도 별게 아니군.' 토르는 로키의 다리를 필요이상으로 넓게 벌렸다 그럴때마다 낮 사이 고문당한 허벅지가 경련했다. 하지만 토르는 로키의 사정을 봐주지 않았다. 그는 로키가 한계까지 다리를 벌리고 자신을 받아들이는 것을 좋아했고. 로키의 우는 얼굴을 보는걸 즐겼다.

 

  
그는 로키를 준비 시키는데 공을 들이지 않았다. 마르면 말라있는 대로 남성의 성기 아래 숨겨져 있는 오메가의 비부를 있는 그대로의 찢고 들어갔다. 커다란 것이 비부를 밀고 들어오는 것을 느끼며 로키는 기절하지 않기 위해 노력했다. 임신을 한 로키의 몸은 남자를 거부 하고 있었고 토르는 이런 식으로 남자를 받아들이는 것이 그에게 얼마나 고통스러운 일인지 이해하지 못 하는 거 같았다. 아니 그 이상으로 토르는 로키의 고통을 즐기고 있었다.

 

원하는 만큼 제 욕망을 채우고 나면 토르는 로키의 지친 몸을 침실 밖으로 끌어냈다. 로키는 다리사이로 애액을 흘리며 그의 손에 무력하게 끌려 나갔다. 멍이 들었건 피를 흘리건 토르에게 로키의 고통은 중요치 않았다. 토르의 방문 앞에는 개들을 가두기 위한 우리가 있었고 토르는 그곳을 로키의 쉴 곳으로정했다.

 

더렵혀진 로키는 그의 형벌에서 벗어나려 노력했지만 변변히 노력은 노력으로 그치고 말았다. 토르는 간단히 로키의 수갑을 우리에 연결했고 족갑과 사슬을 연결해 잡아 당겼다. 로키는 앉은 건도 선것도 아닌 자세로 다리를 벌린 채 방치되었다. 밤사이 찬바람을 맞으면 방치되다보면 어느새 토르가 내뿜고 간 정액과 피가 바닥에 웅덩이 졌다. 로키는 그것들이 몸 밖으로 빠져나가는 것을 느끼며 선잠에 들었다. 하루의 시작이었다.

 

날이 밝아 해가 뜨면 남용당한 로키의 몸은 사람들의 좋은 유희거리가 되었다. 그의 우리 주변은 언제나 사람들이 북적거렸다. 토르의 마킹은 흥분한 남자들에게 문제가 되지 않았다. 대담한 자들은 로키의 천박한 모습을 안주삼아 자위를 했고 우리 밖으로 끌려나와 고정된 로키의 매끈한 다리를 도구 삼았다. 그런 것에 살이 벗겨지도록 몸을 비틀며 저항하던 것은 몇 일이였다.

 

로키는 자신의 힘으로 어떻게 할 수 없는 것들에 순응하게 되었다. 로키는 자신의 다리를 이용하는 남자들에 익숙해졌고 흘러내리는 정액의 질감에 몸서리치지 않게 되었다. 날이 지날수록 로키는 점점 시선에 익숙해졌다. 벌거벗은 몸은 더 이상 그에게 수치가 되지 못했다. 그것들에 길들여진 로키는 어느새 토르에게 봉사하는 시간을 기다리게 되었다. 토르에게 봉사하는 시간만큼은 뜨거운 조롱에서 벗어 날수 있었다. 말만 잘 듣는다면 토르는 로키를 상처 입히지 않았다. 그 시간은 곧 그에게 주어진 가장 평화로운 시간이 되었다.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

-출산이 얼마 안 남았군.

 

 

 

토르는 로키의 젖가슴을 주물러 세기를 가늠해 보았다. 세게 만져진 로키의 유두에서는 진한 우유가 방울졌다. 토르는 그것을 로키의 입안에 넣었다. 로키는 순순히 토르의 손가락을 빨았다. 이제 로키는 토르가 어떤 것을 좋아하는지 알았다. 로키는 조용히 눈을 내리깔았다. 모유 특유의 진하고 달콤한 맛을 입안에서 굴리는 동안 토르는 몸을 일으켰다. 로키의 비부와 이어진 진득한 애액이 그의 중심과 이어졌다 끊어진다.

 

 

 

토르는 거품 진 찌꺼기가 남아있는 그의 중심으로 로키의 머리는 잡아 당겼고 로키는 순순히 입을 놀렸다. 짭조름하고 비린 맛은 로키의 속을 울렁거리게 만들었지만 로키는 감히 토르의 손을 쳐낼 생각을 할 수 없었다. 로키는 이제 세상에 죽음보다 더한 고통이 있다 는걸 토르를 통해 알게 되었다. 혀가 아리도록 입을 놀린 로키는 물기 어린 눈으로 토르를 올려보았다. 토르는 로키의 머리채를 움켜쥐었다. 억눌린 고통을 참아내며 로키는 또다시 입을 놀렸다. 체모에 엉겨 붙은 것까지 남김없이 갈무리해 넣었을 때, 로키는 겨우 풀려날 수 있었다. 로키는 머리를 낮게 하고 구토를 참기 위에 입을 가렸다.

 

 

 

토르는 그런 로키의 머리를 쓰다듬고 테이블을 장식하고 있는 바구니에서 잘 익은 사과 하나를 골라 로키에게 주었다. ‘산모는 잘 먹어야지’ 토르는 얌전히 사과를 깨무는 로키의 어께를 밀어 침대에 눕혔다. 부푼 배가 눌린 로키는 작게 신음하며 토르의 목에 손을 감았다. 토르는 그런 로키의 몸을 틀어 그의 등을 감싸 안았다. 로키가 사과를 먹는 동안 토르는 비누 향이 나는 로키의 목에 입술을 내렸고 집요하게 부푼 배를 쓰다듬었다.

 

 

 

그런 것에 자극을 당할 때면 로키에게선 달콤하면서도 좀 더 음습한 그런 향기가 났다. 토르는 몸을 비트는 로키의 가슴을 손안에 움켜쥐고 쥐었다.  
손안에 빠듯이 차는 그것은 꾸준히 크기를 키워 가고 있었고, 토르가 원할 때마다 달콤하고 따스한 것을 내었다. '남자의 몸으로 어떻게 이런 것을...' 재미있게 생각하는 것도 잠시 토르는 그것에 중독되었다. 그것에 달콤한 맛을 떠올린 토르는 천천히 로키의 엉덩이 골에 파운딩을 시작했다.

 

 

 

모로 누운 로키는 몸을 경직 시켰지만 곧 토르의 품안에 녹아들었다. 토르의 숨소리가 격해지자 반쯤 먹은 사과를 내려놓고 로키는 다리를 벌렸다. 이미 몇 번 사용해 헐거워진 그곳은 토르의 중심을 자연스럽게 받아 들였지만 로키는 무기에 찔린 사람처럼 짧은 호흡을 내뱉으며 숨을 골랐다.  
로키는 허리를 움직이기 시작했다. 미처 몸이 받아들이지 못한 토르의 씨앗이 움직일 때마다 새어나왔지만 나중에 그것은 로키의 몸 안에 갈무리 될 것이다. 지금 이 순간 그에게 중요한 것은 토르를 만족시키는 것이었다. 로키는 팔을 뻗어 토르의 입술을 찾았다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 점점더 격해져서 민망해지고 있습니다.  
> 그렇지만 즐겨주세요 ^0^/


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

로키는 수치심을 참기 위해 다리를 오무렸다. 그러나 그가 움직일 수 있는 범위는 5센티도 되지 않았다.  매달린 다리를 힘껏 끌어 모았지만 부끄러운 부분을 다가려주지는 못했다. 그의 비부는 날이 갈수록 모양을 달리했고 존재를 뚜렷이 했다. 색이 진해진 그것은 이제 완전한 모습을 들어내고 있었다. 두터워진 비부만큼이나 로키의 몸 또한 예민해졌다. 남자들은 이제 효과적으로 로키를 울리는 법을 알았다. 다리를 사용당하는 로키는 때때로 억눌린 신음을 흘렸고 몸을 뒤틀었다.

 

 

 

 

 

남자들은 그 변화를 놓치지 않았다. 그들은 로키의 약한 부분을 공략하기 시작했다.

발가락 사이와 종아리의 여린 살은 좋은 공략 부위가 되었다.

로키는 고통 보다 부드러운 애무 쉽게 녹아들었고 반응을 보였다. 약점을 공략 당할 때면 로키의 그곳은 투명한 애액을 내었고 로키는 치욕적으로 눈을 감으며 입술을 깨물었다. 말없이 흘러내리는 로키의 눈물은 그를 더욱 처연하게 보이게 만들었고 땀과 눈물에 젖은 피부는 유난히 빛났다. 그것을 지켜보는 남자들은 가학심을 자극 당했다. 그들은 깊은 만족감을 느끼며 로키의 약점을 탐색했다.

 

 

 

 

 

그렇게 흘린 애액이 비부에 엉겨 붙어 말라 갈라질 때 쯤 되면 더 좋은 광경이 연출되었다. 하얗게 말라붙은 그것은 로키의 예민한 곳을 은밀하게 자극했고 로키는 새어나오는 신음을 참기 위해 빨갛게 달아올랐다.  다리를 오므리려 애쓰는 로키를 조롱하는 것 또한 각별한 맛이 있었다. 몇 달간 로키는 그 모든 것에 무덤덤한 반응을 보였지만 지금은 달랐다. 몸이 달아 오른 로키는 싼 창녀처럼 아래로 느끼고 있었다.

 

 

 

 

 

남자들의 기대는 날이갈수록 점점 커져갔다. 토르가 그에게서 원하는 것을 취하게 되면 로키는 어떻게 되는 걸까 굶주린 짐승들은 저마다 상상을 펼치며 그날을 기다렸고 시간은 로키의 편이 되지 못했다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

 

그날도 어느 때처럼 로키는 우리에 매달려 갇혀있었고 아래를 괴롭히는 고통을 삼키며 창살에 몸을 맡기고 있었다. 시린 새벽바람에 몸이 저렸지만 로키는 신경 쓰지 않았다. 날이 밝으면 할 일 없는 남자들은 로키의 우리로 몰려 들 거고 로키는 수치심에 몸을 태우게 될 것이다.

 

 

 

 

 

로키가 멍하니 변함없을 하루일과를 떠올리는 동안 충격은 갑자기 찾아 왔다.

로키는 몸을 뒤틀었고 아래로 봇물이 터져 나왔다.  로키는 그것도 인식하지 못한 채 쥐어짜듯 몸을 비틀었고 심상치 않음 움직임을 몸 안에서 느꼈다. 그것은 상상했던 것 보다 더한 공포로 다가왔다. 로키는 풀릴 리 없는 사슬을 잡아 당겼고 절규했다.

 

 

 

 

 

그런 심상치 못한 그 광경을 제일 먼저 발견한 것은 로키를 자주 즐기던 남자였다. 그 남자는 짐승처럼 울부짖는 로키를 발견하고 그대로 도망쳐 돌아오지 않았다.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 으허허헝...ㅠ0ㅠ/  
> 저는 오늘도 달립니다.


	6. Chapter 6

바짝 마른 입술이 터져 턱을 타고 피가 흘러내려왔지만 로키는 그것을 인식하지 못했다. 땀과 눈물과 피가 정신없이 뒤엉켜 로키의 몸에 달라붙었다. 정확히 반나절, 로키는 땡볕 아래서 몸을 태우며 몸부림 쳤지만 누구도 그를 도와주러 오지 않았다.

 

 고통보다 더한 공포가 그를 사로잡았다. 이대로 아이를 낳게 된다면 아이는 죽고 말 것이다. 팔다리가 묶인 로키는 아이를 추수를 수조차 없었다. 그것은 명백한 사실 이였고 로키가 아무리 간절히 원한들 사슬들은 끊어질리 없었다. 그것은 몇 달간의 경험으로 증명되었다. 그러나 로키는 시도했다. 족갑과 수갑이 그의 여린 살을 파고들었지만 로키는 그것을 멈추지 았다.

 

 모든 시도가 실패로 돌아가자 로키는 감각이 사라지기 시작한 아래를 힘껏 조여 보았다. 야속하게도 동그랗게 열려있는 곳에서는 피가 한 움큼 솟아날 뿐 움추러 들지 않았다. 로키는 아이를 그의 안에 가둘 수 없었다. 로키는 아이를 죽일 수 없었다. 아이는 소중한 왕손 이였다. 그의 자식이였다.

 

 로키가 무거운 발소리를 들은 것은 그때였다. 토르는 의자를 끌고 와 로키의 우리 앞에 앉았고 술을 들이키기 시작했다. 로키는 혹시나 하는 기대를 걸었지만 토르는 움직이지 않았다. 정확히 그는 관람을 시작한 것이었다. 로키는 이 상황을 믿을 수 없었다. 남자는 악마였다.

 

 그런 남자에게라도 로키는 매달려야했다. 진통은 또다시 시작 되었다. 로키는 정신을 흐리게 만드는 고통과 싸우며 협상을 시도했다. 그는 로키의 몫으로 떨어진 영지에도 막대한 돈에도 대답하지 않았다. 그저 술을 넘길 뿐이었다.

 

 해가 기울어지자 지나치게 지처 버린 로키는 모든 것을 포기했다. 그는 어떻게 싸워 볼 수 없는 상대였고 포섭 할 수도 없었다. 로키는 자신과 아이의 죽음을 받아 들였다. 그 수밖에는 길이 없었다. 포기하고 나니 몸이 편해지는 건 한 순간이었다. 로키는 사슬에 몸을 맡기고 길게 늘어졌다. 깊은 바다로 해가 떨어지고 있었다.

 

로키의 가랑이 사이로 그것이 떨어진 것은 그때였다.

로키는 웅덩이에 떨어지는 무거운 것의 소리를 들었다. 그는 기력을 잃었지만 한줄기 눈물이 그의 뺨을 타고 흘렀다. 로키는 오열에 떨며 눈을 떴고 핏덩어리를 보았다. 그리고 그것이 울지 않는다는 걸 깨달았다. 로키는 떨림을 막을 수 없었다. 그는 완전히 무너져 내렸다.

 

바짝 마른 입술이 터져 턱을 타고 피가 흘러내려왔지만 로키는 그것을 인식하지 못했다. 땀과 눈물과 피가 정신없이 뒤엉켜 로키의 몸에 달라붙었다. 정확히 반나절, 로키는 땡볕 아래서 몸을 태우며 몸부림 쳤지만 누구도 그를 도와주러 오지 않았다.

 

 고통보다 더한 공포가 그를 사로잡았다. 이대로 아이를 낳게 된다면 아이는 죽고 말 것이다. 팔다리가 묶인 로키는 아이를 추수를 수조차 없었다. 그것은 명백한 사실 이였고 로키가 아무리 간절히 원한들 사슬들은 끊어질리 없었다. 그것은 몇 달간의 경험으로 증명되었다. 그러나 로키는 시도했다. 족갑과 수갑이 그의 여린 살을 파고들었지만 로키는 그것을 멈추지 았다.

 

 모든 시도가 실패로 돌아가자 로키는 감각이 사라지기 시작한 아래를 힘껏 조여 보았다. 야속하게도 동그랗게 열려있는 곳에서는 피가 한 움큼 솟아날 뿐 움추러 들지 않았다. 로키는 아이를 그의 안에 가둘 수 없었다. 로키는 아이를 죽일 수 없었다. 아이는 소중한 왕손 이였다. 그의 자식이였다.

 

 로키가 무거운 발소리를 들은 것은 그때였다. 토르는 의자를 끌고 와 로키의 우리 앞에 앉았고 술을 들이키기 시작했다. 로키는 혹시나 하는 기대를 걸었지만 토르는 움직이지 않았다. 정확히 그는 관람을 시작한 것이었다. 로키는 이 상황을 믿을 수 없었다. 남자는 악마였다.

 

 

 그런 남자에게라도 로키는 매달려야했다. 진통은 또다시 시작 되었다. 로키는 정신을 흐리게 만드는 고통과 싸우며 협상을 시도했다. 그는 로키의 몫으로 떨어진 영지에도 막대한 돈에도 대답하지 않았다. 그저 술을 넘길 뿐이었다.

 

 해가 기울어지자 지나치게 지처 버린 로키는 모든 것을 포기했다. 그는 어떻게 싸워 볼 수 없는 상대였고 포섭 할 수도 없었다. 로키는 자신과 아이의 죽음을 받아 들였다. 그 수밖에는 길이 없었다. 포기하고 나니 몸이 편해지는 건 한 순간이었다. 로키는 사슬에 몸을 맡기고 길게 늘어졌다. 깊은 바다로 해가 떨어지고 있었다.

 

 로키의 가랑이 사이로 그것이 떨어진 것은 그때였다.

로키는 웅덩이에 떨어지는 무거운 것의 소리를 들었다. 그는 기력을 잃었지만 한줄기 눈물이 그의 뺨을 타고 흘렀다. 로키는 오열에 떨며 눈을 떴고 핏덩어리를 보았다. 그리고 그것이 울지 않는다는 걸 깨달았다. 로키는 떨림을 막을 수 없었다. 그는 완전히 무너져 내렸다. 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

ㅡ애초에 나에게는 선택권이 없었던 것이군요.

 

로키는 아이를 쓰다듬었다. 로키가 낳은 아이는 고귀한 혈통을 증명이라도 하듯 아비의 푸른 눈과 로키의 검은 머리를 타고 태어났다. 그의 동글한 이마는 사랑스러웠고 장밋빛 뺨은 건강한 빛이 났다. 로키는 마지막으로 아이의 머리를 쓰다듬으며 젖을 물렸다. 토르는 로키가 아이를 아끼는 것조차 싫어했지만 오늘은 조용히 그 모습을 지켜보았다. 로키의 고운 뺨은 타고 눈물이 흘러내렸다.

 

로키는 아이가 태어나던 날의 악몽을 아직도 기억하고 있었다.

토르는 로키의 아이를 살려주는 조건으로 로키의 육체를 요구했다, 영혼을 요구했다. ‘어디에 있던 무엇을 하던 너는 내 것 이어야만해’ 그런 야만적인 요구에 로키는 매달렸다. 그를 저버린 신에게 맹세했다. 이미 엉망이었다. ‘이런 몸이지만 흥정이 된다면 제발...’ 토르는 입술을 비틀어 웃었다. ‘순진해 빠졌군’ 그렇게 말하며 토르는 아이를 들고 나갔고 그 아이는 토르의 품안에서 울음을 터트렸다.

 

그는 며칠을 돌아오지 않았다. 겨우 전해지는 물 몇 방울로 목숨을 연명한 로키의 앞에 토르는 왕가의 문장이 찍힌 서류를 들이 밀었다. 그때서야 로키는 겨우 우리 밖으로 기어 나올수 있었다. 피와 오물을 씻어낸 로키는 제일 먼저 아이를 찾았지만 토르는 서류를 전할 뿐이었다. 그 서류는 잔인한 사실을 로키에게 전했다.

 

왕은 드물기 드문 귀족 출신 오메가에서 태어난 왕자를 구하기 위해 막대한 몸값을 지불 해왔지만 그뿐이었다. 왕은 로키가 살아 돌아오는 것을 원하지 않았다. 왕의 요구서에는 그를 죽여 줄 것을 요구하는 구절이 있었고 로키는 다시 세상 밖으로 나갈 수 없었다.

 

로키는 비어 버린 배를 움켜잡았다. 로키는 그의 아이를 안아볼 권리가 있었다. 그러나 그것은 이미 그의 권리가 아니었다. 그것은 토르의 결정에 달려있었다. 로키는 토르에게 매달렸다. 천한 매춘부처럼 매달려 씨앗을 요구했다. ‘ 몇 명이라도 당신이 원하는 만큼 ’ 토르는 사절이 그들을 방문하기 전에 단 한번 로키에게 기회를 주었다. 로키가 아이에게 젖을 물리는 동안 사절은 토르에게 로키의 죽음을 확실히 해줄 것을 몇 번이나 다짐받았고 토르는 로키의 사망을 공공연히 했다. 하지만 로키는 살아 있었다.

 

.

.

.

 

ㅡ만약 네가 다른 마음을 먹는다면

 

토르는 로키에게 경고했고 로키 또한 그것을 원하지 않았다. 오메가인 이상 로키는 원하던 원하지 않던 알파를 유혹하는 페로몬을 뿜었다. 그는 그것을 잘았고 있는 로키는 스스로를 가뒀다.

 

ㅡ다시 아이를 가지게 된다면 …….

 

로키는 말을 흐렸고 까슬한 수염이난 토르의 뺨에 입술을 내렸다.

토르는 로키의 날씬한 배를 감싸 않았다. 그는 충분히 훌륭한 오메가였다. 뛰어난 자질의 자식을 낳아 줄 것이다. 로키는 얼마 남지 않은 발정기를 가늠해보고 토르의 중심을 두터워진 육벽으로 감쌌다. 토르는 기꺼이 로키의 비육한 자궁에 자신의 씨를 뿌렸다. 그들은 뜨거운 태양이 쏟아지는 해안을 벗어나 내륙으로 이동하고 있었다. 


	8. [other/로키] 바이킹 (외) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 시프/로키 외전입니다.  
> 여캐와의 음음 주위

 

[other/로키] 바이킹 (외) 1

 

그녀의 눈을 빠르게 로키는 재보았다. 그녀의 등 뒤에 있던 소년은 재빨리 낚싯대를 들고 밖으로 나갔고 소년이 집을 나가자 그녀는 예쁜 얼굴과는 어울리지 않는 시니컬한 웃음으로 입술을 비틀어 올렸다.

 

 

\- 토르 쓸 만한걸 잡아 오랬더니 섹스토이야?

 

 

등 뒤에 토르는 거칠게 숨을 내쉬며 로키의 등을 떠밀었다.

휘청 휘청 앞으로 나간 로키는 여자의 발밑에 무릎 꿇었다. 여자는 작게 혀를 차며 무릎을 세워 앉았다.

 

 

\- 오 허니 나에게는 이럴 필요 없어

 

 

그녀는 부드럽게 로키의 뺨을 쓸어내리며 로키의 턱을 치켜 올렸지만 로키는 쉽사리 그녀와 눈을 맞추지 못했다.

로키는 몰랐다. 토르에게 부인과 자식이 있는지는 꿈에도 상상하지 못했다. 로키는 여자의 얼굴을 보았다. 잠시 스치듯 본 소년의 얼굴을 떠올려 보았다. 로키는 그런 줄도 모르고 토르의 씨를 조르고 품었다. 깊은 죄책감이 로키의 영혼을 태웠다. 로키는 충동적으로 여자의 눈을 보았고 움추러 들었다.

 

 

그녀가 가진 기운은 토르의 것과 같았다. 거칠고 야만 적이었다. 로키는 저도 모르게 어께를 떨었다. 여자는 위험했다. 로키는 여자의 손에 의해 끌어 내려지는 튜닉을 느끼며 눈을 감았다. 수갑이 절그럭 거리는 손을 바로 하고 그녀의 탐색을 견디고 있었다.

그녀는 거친 손으로 로키의 목을 쥐어 보고 천천히 미끄러져 내려갔다. 예민해진 유두 끝에 느껴지는 그녀의 손가락을 느끼며 로키는 거슬리는 소리를 내지 않기 위해 노력했다. 그녀의 숨소리는 점점 가까워졌고 이윽고 로키의 입술에 닫았다. 그녀는 떨고 있는 로키의 양 뺨을 잡았고 불안으로 떨리는 로키의 눈을 깊게 들여다보았다. 그녀는 흥미를 담고 로키는 보고 있었다.

 

 

\- 너 더럽게 예쁘구나.

 

 

그녀는 망설임 없이 로키의 입술에 입을 겹쳤다. 놀란 로키의 어께가 튀어 오르자 등 뒤에 있던 토르가 그런 로키의 머리채를 잡았다. 고통으로 벌려진 입술 사이로 여자의 혀가 능숙하게 들어 왔다.

 

 

\- 로키 움직여

 

 

얼어 있는 로키에게 토르가 명령했고 로키는 기계적으로 여자의 혀 놀림에 반응했다. 여자는 눈을 빛내며 로키의 얼굴을 보고 있었다. 그녀는 한참 만에 로키에게서 떨어져 나갔다. 여자는 거칠게 입을 닦으며 입맛을 다셨다.

 

 

\- 토르 이거 더럽게 못하잖아

 

 

토르는 로키의 머리를 치고 자나가 여자의 허리를 잡아 당겼다.

 

 

\- 교육시키면 되지, 생긴 건 예쁘잖아?

 

 

여자가 코웃음 치며 대답했다.

 

 

\- 우선 씻기고 봐야겠어.

 

 

그녀의 이름은 시프라고 했다. 시프는 로키의 목사리 사슬을 짧게 메었고 그것을 시험 삼아 잡아 당겼다. 로키는 반항하지 않았다. 그녀가 원하는대로 휘청 휘청 나아갈 뿐이었다.

 

 

\- 넌 정말 길이 잘 들어져 있구나.

 

 

시프는 만족해했고 로키는 무의식적으로 고개를 끄덕이다 몸을 굳혔다. 거칠게 다루어지는 것에 익숙해 진 것은 사실이지만 그것을 인정하는 것은 로키에게 또 다른 문제였다. 로키는 아프게 미간을 찡그렸고 시프는 로키의 뺨을 가볍게 두들겼다.

 

ㅡ따라와

 

 

시프는 목욕용품을 챙겨들었다.

 

 

그녀는 로키를 뒤뜰로 데려갔다. 그곳에는 약간의 농작물과 개인 우물이 있었다. 돌로 마감된 바닥에 그것들을 내려놓은 시프는 바닥을 가리켰고 로키는 얌전히 꿇어 않았다. 시프는 우물 물를 길어 올려 로키에게 부었다. 머리끝부터 차가운 물이 부어지는 느낌은 끔찍했다. 로키는 비명을 질렀고 바닥에 납작 엎드렸다. 수갑이 채워진 두 손으로 바닥을 집으며 몸을 지탱하고 훌쩍이기 시작했다.

 

 

ㅡ 로키 찬물이 싫구나.

 

 

혀를 찬 그녀는 곡물 가루가 들어있는 주머니로 로키의 등을 문지르며 말했고 그녀가 위험하지 않다는 판단을 내린 로키는 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

 

시프는 작게 웃었다. '곳 익숙해질 거야' 시프는 구석구석로키를 문질렀고

다시 한 번 물을 길어 로키는 몸을 닦아냈다. 각오한 덕에 로키는 그럭저럭 추위를 이겨낼 수 있었다.

 

 

ㅡ이제 엉덩이를 들어 로키

 

 

시프는 물이 찰랑거리는 물통을 내려놓았고 로키는 깜짝 놀라 그녀를 돌아보았다. 그녀는 별말이 없이 로키를 바라볼 뿐이었다. 로키는 말을 골랐지만 그녀는 입술을 비틀어 올렸다. 말을 꺼내보기도 전에 로키는 몸을 숙여 엉덩이를 들어올렸다. 비부를 보이는 것은 익숙할 것이 분명 한데도 몸에 열이 올랐다. 로키는 붉어진 얼굴을 가리기 위해 머리를 가는 팔에 파묻었다. 시프는 로키의 엉덩이를 문질렀고 허리를 더 추켜올릴 것을 명령했다. 로키는 그 말에 따랐다.

 

 

로키는 곳 시프가 자신의 음부를 관찰 하고 있음을 알았다. 시프는 갈라진 틈사이로 천을 문지르고 물을 부었다. 시프의 말이 맞았다. 로키는 더 이상 추위를 느낄 수 없었다. 민망해진 로키는 허리를 내리려 했지만 시프는 로키의 엉덩이를 날카롭게 내리칠 뿐이었다. 로키는 숨을 들이키며 자세를 굳혔고 시프는 갈라진 틈에 손가락을 넣었다.

 

 

ㅡ너 오메가야?

 

 

로키는 고개를 끄떡였고 시프는 두 번째 손가락을 밀어 넣었다.

 

 

ㅡ발정기도 아닌데 아래가 뚫려있는데?

 

 

로키는 할 말을 잃었다. 팔에 얼굴을 묻고 이를 악물었다.

토르는 로키의 생물학적 생리 따위 안중에도 없었고 열리지 않아 못한다는 변명 따위 듣지 않았다.

 

 

시프는 두 손가락을 벌려 그곳을 열었다. 로키는 작게 신음 하며 허벅지를 움츠렸지만 아래가 열리는 걸 막을 순 없었다. 시프는 로키의 안쪽을 살폈다.

 

 

ㅡ 오메가들은 안쪽 어딘가에 향주머니를 가지고 있다고 하던데

 

 

시프는 손가락을 깊숙이 찔러 넣었고 예민한 내부를 이리 저리 찔러보았다. 긴장한 로키는 시프의 손가락을 꽉 물었지만 시프는 손가락 개수를 늘려 아래를 열어볼 뿐이었다. 시프의 손놀림에 로키의 아래가 젖었다. 남성의 성기도 꿈틀대며 프리컴을 흘리기 시작했다. 배를 타고 흐르는 그것을 느끼며 로키는 애원하기 시작했다. 시프는 울기 시작한 로키의 어께를 찍어 눌렀다.

 

 

ㅡ 좋은 향기가 어떻게 하면 난다는 거야?

 

 

시프의 손놀림이 거칠어지자 로키는 아픔을 느꼈다. 로키는 자세를 무너뜨리고 몸을 말았다.

 

 

ㅡ그런 거 어떻게 하는지 몰라요

 

 

로키는 대답했고 시프는 대놓고 인상을 찡그렸다. 시프는 로키의 사슬을 잡아 당겼다.

 

 

ㅡ다시는 허락 없이 이런짓 하지마

 

 

시프는 로키의 애액으로 번들거리는 손을 그의 가슴에 닦아 문질렀다. 로키는 즉시 자신의 잘못을 깨달았다. 토르라면 이럴 때 따귀를 올렸을 것이다. 어떤 벌을 받게 될지 걱정하며 훌쩍이기 시작한 로키를 밀어 눕히며 시프는 로키의 눈물을 닦았다.

 

 

ㅡ난 토르랑은 달라 로키

 

 

시프는 로키의 굳은 뺨을 토닥였고 치마를 걷어 올렸다. 

 

 

ㅡ토르가 알면 용서하지 않을 거예요

 

 

 

로키의 미약한 저항에 시프는 코웃음 쳤고 고함쳐 토르의 이름을 불렀다. 토르는 무거운 갑옷을 벗은 가벼운 차림으로 어슬렁어슬렁 우물로 다가왔다. 로키는 바짝 얼어 자신의 알몸을 가렸다. 토르는 자신을 따라온 작은 아이를 집으로 돌려보냈고 시프의 손을 잡아들었다. 시프는 입을 삐쭉이며 말했다.

 

 

ㅡ네 fuck 토이가 고상한 척을 하기 시작했어.

 

 

 

토르는 헛웃음을 터트리며 로키를 내려다보았다. 그의 눈빛은 말 그대로 무시무시했다. 로키는 무력하게 고개 저으며 엉덩이를 빼려들었고 토르는 한발을 내디뎠다.

간만에 물을 만나 희게 빛나는 로키의 속살에 회가 동하던 차였다 토르는 로키의 목을 잡아 올렸다. 큰손이 로키의 가는 목을 사정없이 졸랐다.

 

 

 

ㅡ로키 버릇없게 굴지 말라고 했지

 

 

 

토르는 낮게 울리는 음성으로 성을 냈고 로키는 무력하게 그의 팔에 매달릴 뿐이었다.

로키의 눈이 뒤로 넘어갈 때쯤 시프는 토르의 붉어진 팔 근육을 쓰다듬었다.

 

 

ㅡ오랜만인데 제대로 즐기게 해줘 토르

 

 

시프는 토르를 뒤에서 안으며 그의 육중한 목덜미에 입술을 내렸고 토르는 로키를 버리듯 내려놓았다.

 

 

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

 

토르에 손에 끌려 들어온 로키는 짐승의 털가죽으로 만들어진 러그에 넘어졌다. 로키는 쉽게 몸을 세우지 못했다. 목줄이 아프게 당겨진 덕에 침이 잘 넘어가지 않았다. 로키는 한참을 러그에 얼굴을 묻고 신음했고 시프는 그것을 보며 자신의 옷을 벗어 바닥에 떨어뜨렸다. 로키는 그녀의 나신을 보고 싶지 않았다. 시프는 로키의 머리위에 자신의 속옷을 벗어 떨어뜨렸고 창피해진 로키는 러그 속으로 녹아들 기세로 머리를 문질렀다.

 

 

등 뒤에서 그 소리가 들린 건 그때였다. 몇 번인가 들어본적 있는 불길한 파열음 이였다. 로키가 그것을 확인하기 위해 몸을 세우기도 전에 채찍은 젖은 로키의 몸에 떨어졌다. 로키는 몸을 낮게 하며 따가운 고통에 눈물 흘렸다. 등허리를 타고 충격은 곧 고통이 되어 로키의 몸을 잠식했다. 로키는 러그를 부여잡았다. 그러나 고통은 전혀 줄어 들지 않았다. 로키는 최대한 몸을 낮게 하고 토르의 분노가 가라 앉기를 기다렸다.

 

 

토르의 명령이 떨어진 것은 몇 번의 채찍질이 로키의 등을 가격한 후였다. 고통으로 정신이 몽롱해진 로키는 토르의 명령에 기계적으로 따랐다. 몸을 세운 로키는 무릎걸음으로 침대로 다가갔다. 그곳에는 다리를 벌린 나신의 시프가 있었다. 시프는 육감적인 자신을 몸을 두 손으로 지탱하고 로키를 보고 있었다.

 

 

토르는 나직한 목소리로 혀를 사용 할 것을 명령했고 로키는 그것이 정확히 무엇인지 알 수 없었다. 로키가 굳어 있자 고통이 등허리에 떨어졌다. 로키는 시프의 다리사이로 바짝 다가갔고 그로테스크한 시프의 가랑이에 코를 묻었다. 로키의 눈물로 그녀의 허벅지가 젖어갔다. 시프는 달래듯 로키의 머리카락을 쓰다듬었고 낮게 신음 하며 로키의 머리를 잡아 당겼다. 로키의 입은 시프의 음부에 더욱 밀착되었다. 시프는  미약한 움직임으로 허리를 움직였다. 로키는 피부 위로 느껴지는 촉감으로 시프의 아래가 젖어가고 있다 는걸 알았다.

 

 

 

 

ㅡ 젠장 토르 어떻게 좀 해봐 이건 망석이라고

 

 

 

로키의 굳은 태도에 짜증난 시프는 토르를 재촉했고 토르는 로키의 머리카락을 잡아당겼다.

 

 

ㅡ 내가 네놈 혀를 붙여 놓은 건 이런데 쓰기위해서야

 

 

토르는 로키의 턱을 아프도록 조였다 로키는 입을 벌려 신음했고 눈물 흘렸다.

 

 

 

ㅡ시프를 기쁘게 해주라고

 

 

토르는 경고하듯 로키의 뺨을 다시 한 번 움켜쥐었고 로키는 타액을 흘리며 고개를 끄덕였다.

로키는 혀를 길게 내뺐다. 부드러운 육질층을 그것으로 파고들었다 혀가 파고든 만큼 시프의 애액이 혀를 타고 흘렸다. 로키는 그것의 맛을 본적이 없었다. 로키는 작게 신음했고 로키는 어색한 혀 놀림을 계속했다. 시프의 애액이 턱을 타고 흘렀지만 대부분은 입으로 빨아 들여 삼킬 수밖에 없었다. 로키는 물기 어린 눈으로 시프를 올려보았고 시프는 작게 목을 울리며 로키를 재촉했다.

 

 

턱이 아려 로키가 쉴 때면 시프는 토르에게 사인을 보냈고 그는 로키를 채찍질 했다. 로키가 내뱉는 비명은 좋은 바이브레이션이 되어 시프에게 자극이 되어 주었다. 로키는 시프의 중심에 매달렸다. 그 수 말고는 채찍질을 피할 방법이 없었다. 혀가 아려오면 부드러운 살을 깊게 빨아들였고 시프의 작은 봉우리에 코를 비볐다. 로키는 빠르게 그것을 배워갔다. 로키가 시프를 만족 시킬 때면 시프는 깊은 눈을 하고 로키의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 덕분에 로키는 시프가 좋아하는 애무를 확실히 할 수 있었다.

 

 

로키가 두 번째 오르가즘을 시프에게 안겼을 때 시프는 로키를 침대로 끌어올렸다. 그녀는 로키의 사슬을 잡아당겨 로키의 입술을 깊게 빨아 들였다. 너무 지처 버린 로키는 그대로 시프의 몸 위로 무너졌지만 휴식을 길지 못했다.

 

 

두터운 손이 로키의 단단한 엉덩이를 쪼게 열었다. 밀고 들어오는 것에 로키가 몸을 떠는 것을 보며 시프가 로키의 가슴을 주물렀다. 세게 빨아 당겨 심이 서도록 만들었다. 그런 유두를 손가락 사이에 끼고 시프는 로키의 몸을 애무하기 시작했다.

 

 

그녀는 눈을 반짝이며 입을 열었고 키스를 요구했다. 자극에 녹아든 로키는 입을 크게 열어 그녀의 입술을 빨아당겼다. 로키는 그녀의 입속에서 탄성을 내질렀고. 뒤를 밀고 들어온 빠듯한 것에 몸을 굳혔다. 그것은 깊은 곳까지 로키를 벌리고 들어왔고 자리를 확실히 하자 무서운 속도로 로키의 내벽을 사용하기 시작했다. 로키는 까맣게 입을 벌렸다. 뚫릴때마다 내장이 입으로 쏫아오를거 같았지만 그뿐이였다. 이자리에서 로키가 할수 있는건 아무것도 없었다. 로키는 도구였다 그리고 그건 받아 들여야하는 현실이였다. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 핫핫핫 즐겨주세요 ..^0^/


	9. [other/로키] 바이킹 (외2)

 

 

ㅡ로키!

 

 

날카로운 소리에 로키는 펜리르에게 젖을 물리다 말고 몸을 일으켰다. 시끄러운 사슬소리가 거슬린 건지 요르문간디가 칭얼거리기 시작했지만 로키에게 지체할 시간이 없었다.

 

 

ㅡ시프 무슨 일 있어요?

 

 

로키는 칭얼거리는 요르문간디를 안고 거실로 나갔고 그것에서 피에 물든 시프를 발견 했다. 로키는 배가 당기는 것을 느끼며 입술을 깨물었다. 혹시라도 뱃속에 있는 토르의 자식에게 나쁜 영향이라도 간다면 ...로키는 눈을 감았고 숨을 고르며 발을 움직였다. 시프는 붉은 눈을 한 채 깊게 숨을 내쉬고 있었다. 로키는 놀린 가슴을 다잡으며 시프에게 다가갔다.

 

 

그녀에게서는 말로 할 수 없는 죽음의 냄새가 물씬 풍겼다. 이건 좋지 않았다. 로키는 요르문간디를 내려놓고 시프의 앞에 무릎을 세워 않았다. 로키는 미간을 찡그리며 지나치게 힘이 들어간 시프의 주먹 위에 손을 겹쳤다.

 

 

ㅡ시프 어디가 다친 거예요? 우선 갑옷부터 벗어 봐요 내가 할 수 있을게 있을 거예요.

 

 

로키는 다정하게 속삭였지만 시프는 신경질적으로 그녀의 머리카락을 쓸어 넘겼다 말라 굳어진 핏가루가 바닥으로 후드득 떨어졌다. 그것을 보며 로키는 뺨을 굳혔고 시프는 작게 혀를 찼다. 시프는 로키의 윤기 흐르는 머리카락을 잡이 당겼다.

 

 

로키는 그것이 무엇을 의미하는지 알았고 땀과 피가 베인 시프의 갑옷자락을 들췄다. 로키는 시프의 가라이 사이로 파고들었고 그녀를 만족시키기 시작했다.

 

 

시프는 그런 로키의 머리카락을 다정히 쓸었다. 시프의 시선은 나신인 로키의 몸위를 떠돌았다. 로키는 시프의 시선을 등 뒤로 느끼며 남감하게 웃었다.

 

 

토르는 최근 로키의 하얀 몸을 도화지 삼아 그림을 그리는 것에 심취해 있었고 자신이 그린 문양이 마음에 들면 그것을 로키에 몸에 새겨 넣었다 덕분에 로키의 몸은 검은 기하학적 문양과 도형으로 어지러웠고 미열을 달고 있었다.

 

 

정확히 시프는 그것을 마음에 들어 하지 않았다. 시프는 로키의 도자기 같은 피부를 좋아했다. 토르의 거친 칼날이 로키의 빛나는 피부에 생체기를 남기는 걸 못마땅하게 보았지만 로키에 대한 토르의 소유권을 존중했기에 별말하지 않았다.

 

 

하지만 안 좋은 심기를 숨기지 않았는데 그것은 대부분로키에게 쏟아졌다.

새로운 문양이 새겨질 때면 뾰족해진 시프는 그곳을 아프게 누르곤 했다. 그럴 때면 로키는 울며 시프가 좋아하는 방법으로 정성들여 사과하곤 했다. 대부분의 경우 시프는 그것으로 로키를 봐주곤 했지만 오늘은 어떻게 될지 로키는 자신이 없었다.

 

 

로키는 시프의 흘러넘치는 애액을 남김없이 안으로 갈무리 했다. 시프는 자신의 아래가 끈적이는 것을 좋아하지 않았다. 그리고 로키는 게으름을 피울 입장이 되지 못했다. 이제 시프는 로키와의 결합을 확실히 하기 위해 다리를 벌렸고 로키는 혀를 깊게 찔러 넣었다. 로키의 혀는 시프가 좋아 하는 부분 까지는 닿지 않았지만 시프는 그것에 찔리는걸 좋아했다.

 

 

잠시 후 시프는 허벅지를 경직 시켰고 로키는 그녀가 오르가즘을 느끼고 있음은 알았다. 로키는 울컥 넘처 나는 애액을 힘껏 빨아들이며 그녀의 쾌락을 도왔다. 로키는 저도 모르게 허벅지에 힘을 주었다. 미미한 열기가 배 아래를 맴돌았다. 시프의 아래를 핥아 깨끗이 하며 점점 이성이 돌아오기 시작한 로키는 거친 옷감 속에 숨어 시프의 눈치를 보았다. 그녀는 눈을 빛내려 로키를 내려다보고 있었다.

 

 

ㅡ난 네가 야하게 구는 게 좋아

 

 

시프의 음성에 로키는 고개를 끄덕였다. 시프가 토르와 다른 점이라고 한다면 로키의 반응에 신경을 쓴다는 것이었다. 처음으로 시프와 관계를 가졌을 때 그것은 로키에 말도 못할 수치로 다가 왔지만 지금은 달랐다. 로키는 젖은 눈으로 시프를 올려다보았다.

 

 

 

ㅡ시프 나도 가고 싶어요.

 

 

 

시프는 고개를 끄덕였고 로키는 잠시 망설였다. 로키는 네 개의 구멍을 가지고 있었고 어느 곳 하나 민감하지 않은 곳이 없었다. 로키는 시프에게 그것을 묻고 싶었지만 상상하는 것만으로도 얼굴에 열이 올랐다. 로키는 눈을 감았고 바닥에 등을 대고 누웠다. 시프가 로키의 결정을 좋아했으면 좋겠다고 막연히 생각하며 로키는 다리를 접어 올렸다. 한 가지 확실한 것을 시프는 열에 들뜬 로키의 얼굴을 보는 것을 즐긴다는 것이었다.

 

 

 

로키는 손가락으로 자신의 입을 휘저어 비린 맛이 나는 타액을 잔뜩 묻혀 나갔고 양손으로 단단한 엉덩이를 잡아 벌렸다. 차가운 공기에 움츠려드는 작은 구멍에 손가락을 미끄러뜨린 로키는 반대편 손가락에도 타액을 잔뜩 묻혔다. 곳 로키는 손가락 두개를 비공에 넣을 수 있었다. 그곳은 최근 토르가 애용하기 시작한 구멍이었고 아이가 들어 있는 곳 보다 안전한 성감 이였다.

 

 

 

로키는 천천히 손가락을 움직이며 타이트한 그곳을 잡아 벌렸다 물기가 모자를 때마다 로키는 타액을 이용했고 건조한 구멍은 어느새 질척하게 녹아 늘어지기 시작했다.

로키가 느끼는 열기와는 다르게 열려진 비공에는 찬바람이 들었다. 그것에 놀란 내벽이 수축과 이완을 반복하는 걸 손가락으로 달래며 로키는 깊은 곳을 찔러나갔다. 들뜬 열기에 취해 손을 움직이는 동안 로키는 시프의 달뜬 숨소리를 들었다.

 

 

 

로키는 눈을 떴고 시프의 손이 아래로 스며들어가 있는걸 보았다. 로키는 녹아있는 몸을 어렵게 일으켰고 기어갔다. 시프는 로키의 머리를 잡아당겼고 로키는 바닥에 파운딩을 시작했다.

시프는 쉽게 가지 않았다. 로키는 잔뜩 다리를 오무려 아래를 다잡으며 저린 입을 놀렸다. 시프는 일부러 애달아하는 로키의 머를 잡아 떠였다 놓아주곤 했다. 로키의 상기된 뺨이 위로 뜨거운 눈물이 타고 내렸다. 시프가 가지 못 한다면 당연히 로키는 사정할 수 없었다. 로키는 파운딩을 그만두고 허벅지를 꽉 조여 자신의 남성을 억눌렀다.

 

 

 

저절로 야한 음성이 삐져나왔다. 로키는 시프의 음부에 그 소리를 쏟아냈고 시프는 깊이 만족했다. 시프의 오르가즘에 맞춰 로키는 사정을 허락 받았다. 오랫동안 참았던 만큼 진한 밀크가 튀어 올랐다. 로키는 번들거리는 자신의 입술에 혀를 내어 갈무리하며 시프를 올려보았다 시프는 매끈한 다리를 들어 로키의 머리를 눌렀고 로키는 그것에 저항하지 않았다 로키는 자신이 더럽힌 바닥을 청소하기 시작했다.


	10. [other/로키] 바이킹 외전

ㅡ로키 이리와

 

토르는 거친 노끈을 들어 올렸고

로키는 창백해 졌지만 토르의 명령에 순순히 따랐다.

이번만큼은 로키에게 나쁘게 일이 돌아가지 않을 것이다. 그런 확신이 있었다.

어제 저녁 시프는 걱정스럽게 로키의 부른 배에 대해 충고 했고 토르 또 한 진지하게 그것을 받아 들였기에  로키는 믿는 구석이 있었다. 

 

 

낡고 풍성한 튜닉을 받아 걸친 로키는 얌전히 고개를 숙였다. 토르는 자신의 물건을 과시하길 좋아했고 로키는  토르의 약탈품 중에서도  값진 것이었기 때문에 전리품으로 취급당하는 것은 항상 있어 왔던 일이였고 로키에게 새삼스러울 것도 없었다. 그러나 노예로 팔리는 상품들처럼 끈에 묶일 때면 로키는 감상에 젖지 않을 수 없었다. 

 

 

로키는 거친 노끈이 목에 감기는 것을 애써 무시하며 담담하게 섰다. 약탈에 익숙한 토르는 노예들을 다루는데 무엇이 효과적인지 잘 알고 있었고 그것은 로키에게 여지없이 발휘되곤 했다. 끈이 로키의 목을 위협적으로 조여 왔지만 로키는 반항하지 않았다. 한계까지 로키를 밀어 붙이 는 것은 토르의 테스트 중 하나였고 로키가 고통스러워할수록 토르는 가혹해졌기에 로키는 가능하면 말을 아꼈다. 

 

 

ㅡ손을 등 뒤로

 

 

몇 번의 매듭으로 로키의 상체를 효과적으로 졸라 묶은 토르는 명령했고 로키는 그가 그의 손을 의도된 위치로 당겨 묶을 수 있도록 두 손을 등 뒤로 내밀었다. 매듭에 관통된 끈으로 로키의 두 손을 묶은 토르는 그것을 바짝 조여 당겼다. 등 뒤로 묶인 손이 당겨질수록 상체를 죄고 있는 줄들이 아프도록 살을 파고들었다. 금세 눈 고리에 눈물이 고였다. 그나마 얇은 천이 있어 거친 줄에 쓸리는 고통이 덜했다. 로키는 줄이 살을 파고드는 것을 최소화하기 위해 가슴을 펴고 허리를 세웠다. 부끄러운 모습으로 당당하게 허리를 핀다는 것은 생각보다 힘들었고 눈물로 얼룩진 얼굴을 들어 올리는 것은 더욱 힘들었다. 그러나 로키는 해야 됐다. 고개를 들어 올리자, 토르는 거친 손으로 떨리는 로키의 입술을 쓰다듬었다. 

 

 

ㅡ 숨을 깊게 들이 쉬는 게 좋아. 

 

 

로키는 고개를 끄덕였지만 그렇게 하지 못했다. 거친 줄을 타고 튜닉 자락이 로키의 허벅지를 타고 오르고 있었다. 

로키는 외마디 비명을 지르며 허벅지를 조였지만 깊이 파고드는 줄을 피할 수는 없었다.   

 

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

ㅡ 이 꼴로 이걸 끌고 온 건가?

 

토르를 발견한 남자가 썰던 고기를 밀어두고 피 묻은 칼끝으로 로키를 가리켰다. 그의 칼은 정확히 로키의 배를 가르치고 있었다. 방금 전까지 짐승의 배를 가르던 날카롭고 무자비한 칼이었다. 

끔찍한 그 꼴에 감흥 할 수 없을 만큼 지처 버린 로키는 별다른 명령도 없이 쓰러지듯 바닥에 무릎을 굽혔다. 충격에 허리가 찌릿하게 울렸지만 혹사당한 몸은 그것을 고통으로 인지 하지 못했다. 

 

 

작게 움직이는가 만으로도 목이 졸리는 느낌이었지만 로키는 그것이 끝이 아니라 는걸 알고 있었다. 간신히 잡고 있는 이성이 몸을 바닥으로 쓰러지는걸. 막고 있었지만 언제까지 갈지 로키는 장담 할 수 없었다. 땀으로 흠뻑 젖어 버린 로키는 어서 이 상황이 끝나기만을 바랄뿐 이였다. 예민한 살을 파고든 끈은 움직임이 멈춘 이 순간에도 로키의 몸을 괴롭혔고 로키는 필사적으로 다리를 오므려 당기며  허리를 세울 수밖에 없었다. 다시 자세를 단정히 하고 꼿꼿하게 허리를 세운 로키의 머리 위로 토르의 투박한 손이 지나갔다. 그는 로키의 복종을 칭찬하는 듯 했지만 로키가 싫다 해서 선택권이 있는 문제가 아니었다. 

 

 

그것을 비틀린 웃음을 띠고 보고 있던 남자는 피 묻은 손을 앞치마에 닦으며 걸어 나왔다. 얼마나 많은 피가 베인 건지 남자의 신은 제색을 알아 볼 수 없었다. 동물의 고기를 다루는 던 남자, 본능적으로 로키는 남자가 백정 일을 하고 있다 는걸 알 수 있었다. 

 

 

 

'이런 자에게 어째서' 

 

 

의문을 표하기도 전에 머리체가 잡힌 로키는 피 냄새가 짓게 베인 남자의 얼굴을 들여다보게 되었다. 

로키를 한참 들여다보던 검은 눈의 남자는 입 꼬리를 올리며 웃었고 입을 열었다. 

 

 

 

ㅡ토르 넌 올 곳을 잘못 찾았어. 애, 받아줄 사람을 찾는다면 산파에게 가야지 

 

 

 

로키는 조용히 숨을 들이켰다. 설마 그럴 리는 없겠지만 로키는 일말의 상식이라는 것을 토르에게 기대하고 있었다. 

그러나 토르는 고개를 저었다. 

 

 

 

ㅡ그년이 얼마나 깐깐하게 굴던지 

 

 

 

로키는 토르의 대답에 얼굴을 붉혔다. 설마 자신이 산파에게 거절 당할 거라고는 꿈에도 상상해 본적이 없었기에 충격은 더했다. 

로키는 싫어도 자신의 위치를 자각하는 수밖에 없었다. 짐승처럼 다루어지는 것이 노예들의 운명이었다. 그리고 로키 또한 그러했다. 

과거에 어떤 신분 이였던 그것은 과거에 영광일 뿐이었다. 

 

고개를 숙이는 로키를 보며 남자는 인상을 찡그리며 작업대에 기대섰고 입맛을 다셨다.

 

 

ㅡ그렇다고 임산부에게 이런 짓은 안 좋아

 

 

토르는 남자에 지적에 코웃음을 쳤다. 

 

 

ㅡ이런걸. 좋아 하잖아 넌 

 

 

토르는 로키의 줄을 잡아 당겼고 허가 찔린 로키는 불시에 가해지는 충격에 허리를 꺾었다. 타액을 길게 흘리는 로키의 턱을 핏기 어린 남자의 손이 들어 올렸다.  호건은 비난의 눈초리를 토르에게 보냈지만 토르는 당당했다. 

 

 

ㅡ경험이 있다고 한건 너야 

 

ㅡ그건 여성 형이었어, 이것처럼 고귀한 년도 아니었지 굴러먹던 년이었다고 

 

 

남자는 로키의 뺨을 가볍게 두드리며 토르에게 말했고 토르는 다시 한 번  코웃음을 쳤다. 

 

 

ㅡ로키 산파가 필요하다고 한건 너였지, 아이를 안전하게 낳게 해준다면 무슨 짓이라도 하겠다고 했던가?

 

 

로키는 창백하게 질렸다. 

 

 

검은 눈의 남자는 벌써 로키의 체취가 깊게 베인 로키의 머리카락에  코를 박고 있었다. 

로키는 등뼈를 타고 흐르는 공포에 대답조차하지 못했다. 로키의 오랏줄은 어느새 남자에게 넘겨져 있었다. 

남자는 그 줄을 휘어 잡은 채 로키를 끌어 당겼고 로키는 단숨에 현실로 곤두 박질 쳐졌다. 

 

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

ㅡ이정도 조임이라면 굳이 처녀를 찾을 필요도 없겠어.

 

 

호건이라 불린 남자는 아이가 들어선 로키의 약한 곳을 사용하며 말했고 토르는 강하게 허리를 쳐올리며 긍정했다. 

로키는 목 안까지 차오는 토르의 것을 만족시키기 위해 급하게 목을 조였다. 

  

노끈으로 괴롭힘을 당할 때는 그것을 고맙게 생각 할 때가 오리라곤 상상도 하지 못했지만 잔뜩 쓸리고 괴롭혀진 덕에 부어오른 로키의 비부는 호건을 확실히 만족시키고 있는듯했다. 절정이 다가오자 남자는 로키의 마른 엉덩이를 내려치기 시작했고 로키는 비명석인 울음을 토르에게 돌려주었다. 

 

토르는 그런 로키의 머리카락을 잡아들며 허리를 움직였다. 묵직해진 토르의 씨앗 주머니가 로키의 입술을 연신 처댔지만 그것은 사정을 의미하는 것이고 로키에게는 고통의 끝을 알리는 신호였다. 

 

로키는 뺨이 홀쭉해지도록 토르의 물건을 빨아들였고 입 안 가득 익숙한 씨앗들을 받아 냈다. 울컥하고 쏟아지는 그것들은 두세 번 로키의 안에 쏟아 부어졌다. 격한 움직임 덕에 거품이 되어 버린 것들까지 안으로 들이며 로키는 아래를 힘껏 조였고 뱃속으로 울컥 쏟아지는 것을 느끼며 허리를 세웠다. 

 

선급하게 떨어져 나간 턱에 빠끔하게 열린 구멍을 타고 호건의 씨앗이 흘러내렸다. 뜨끈하게 허벅지를 타고 내리는 것을 느끼며 낭패감에 입술을 깨물었지만 깊게 만족한 호건은 멍이 들기 시작한 로키의 둥근 엉덩이를 쓰다듬을 뿐 별다른 말이 없었다.  그는 자신의 중심을 로키의 비부에 문지르기 시작했고 로키는 강하게 허벅지를 조였다. 

 

단단하게 오므려진 부드러운 곳은 물에 젖은 비단과 같았다. 놀라울 정도로 맛이 좋은 그곳에 호건은 잔뜩 취했다. 다시 아래가 딱딱해지는 것도 자각하지 못하고 허리를 흔들었다.  호건의 아래를 닦아낸 로키는 은근한 허리 짓으로 호건의 아래를 건드렸다. 

 

로키를 품은 대부분의 남자들이 그러하듯 호건은 금세 흥분했고 단단히 조여진 로키의 내부로 다시금 파고들었다. 강제로 뚫리는 고통은 금세 들뜬 열기 속에 사라지고 로키는 토르의 사타구니에 머리를 묻은 채 열에 들뜬 신음을 연기 했다. 호건의 두 번째 사정은 첫 번째보다도 느려서 로키는 금세 지처 버렸다. 숨을 헐떡이며 토르의 허벅지에 매달리자 두툼한 토르의 손가락이 로키의 유두를 아프도록 잡아 당겼다. 로키는 의도치 않게 호건을 강하게 조였다. 호건은 짐승과 같은 울음을 로키의 목에 뱉어내며 두 번째 사정을 시작했다. 

 

 

더 받아 날수 없는 호건의 씨앗이 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 토르라면 바닥이 아무리 더럽다 할지라도 로키의 머리를 찍어 누를 것이다. 짐승의 피가 서린 바닥만큼은 핥고 싶지 않았기에 로키는 토르의 옷자락을 세게 쥐었다. 다행히 그는 별다른 명령을 내리지 않았다.  긴장이 풀어지자 금방이라도 바닥으로 침몰하고 싶었지만 토르의 손이 로키의 유두를 놓아 주지 않는 이상 그것을 불가능했다. 

 

후들거리는 다리로 버티고선 로키는 토르가 원하는 대로 상체를 내린 채 허리를 치켜 올렸다. 에이자로 벌어진 로키의 미끈한 실루엣을 감상 하던 호건은 밧줄 위로 불거져 나온 로키의 배를 쓰다듬었다. 땀이 베인 부드러운 배는 남자의 거친 손아래서 긴장 한 채 부풀고 수축하기를 반복했고 그것을 천천히 음미하던 호건은 긴장된 로키의 등허리에 입술을 내렸다.

 

로키는 생경한 그 느낌에 어께를 떨었다. 토르나 시프가 아닌 다른 자였다. 하나 같이 거친 입술들이였지만 새로운 사내의 애무는 충분히 로키를 겁먹게 만들었다. 점점 찬 기운이 로키의 몸을 지배해 들어갔다. 남자의 애무가 가슴에 다았을때 로키는 토르의 다리 사이에 울음을 터트렸다.

 

토르의 거칠기 만한 손길과 다른 다정하게 어르는 손 길이였지만 로키는 거부감이 들었다. 머리를 잡아 누르는 토르의 손이 아니었다면 로키는 그의 손길을 받아들이기 어려웠을 것이다. 한차례 울음이 잦아들고 나자 남자는 로키의 밧줄을 잡아 당겼다. 그대로 그의 호건에 품에 안긴 로키는 저항할 힘을 잃었고 그저 늘어질 뿐이었다. 

 

호건은 눈물로 부어오른 로키의 뺨은 쓸어 내렸다.

 

 

ㅡ어때? 맡아보겠어?

 

 

호건은 대답 대신 로키의 다리를 잡아 올렸다. 갑자기 배에 힘이 들어간 덕에 뱃속을 채웠던 것들이 왈칵 쏟아져 더러운 바닥에 떨어졌다. 로키는 민망함에 고개를 돌렸지만 남자는 그런 로키의 소극적인 태도를 웃음으로 넘길 뿐이었다. 호건의 뜨거운 날숨 때문에 귀가 뜨거웠다. 로키의 몸이 점점 붉게 물들어 가는 건 지극히 흥미로웠다. 굴려질 대로 굴려진 오메가라는 것을 아는데도 로키는 마치 처녀처럼 굴었다. 토르의 노예를 다루는 솜씨야 뻔한 것이겠지만 그 와중에도 로키는 참 흥미로운 물건이었다. 

 

 

ㅡ토르 예쁜이를 당분간 못 볼 텐데 아쉬워서 이대로 괜찮겠어?

 

 

호건이 로키를 마음에 들어 하는 것이 다행인건지 아닌 건지 로키는 알 수 없었다. 아이가 태어날 때까지 로키는 내키는 대로 그에게 이용당할 것이다. 이런 식으로 묶여서 로키는 남자가 끈에 묶인 로키의 모습을 매우 마음에 들어 했다는 것을 떠올렸고 침묵했다. 

 로키가 그런 생각을 하는 동안 호건의 손은 로키의 남성을 지나 혹사당한 여성을  파고들었다. 

 

손가락이 가위처럼 벌어지자 호건의 씨앗이 줄줄 흘러내렸다.  산달 동안 조심히 다뤄지던 것이 무색할 정도로 남자는 로키를 괴롭히는 것에 거침이 없었고 말려 주기를 바라는 마음에서 로키는 토르의 눈치를 살폈지만 토르는 남자의 거친 대우에 조금도 입을 열지 않았다. 믿을 구석이 없어진 로키는 몸을 늘어 뜨렷다. 머리를 호건의 기댔다. 토르는 정말 로키를 그에게  부탁할 작정인 것이다. 

 


End file.
